Cyberlife Helicopter (Character)
Cyberlife Helicopter Appearances * Detroit: Become Human (Can be seen at the attack on Jericho) * Cyberlife Bus II: Opening the Doors (Main antagonist) * Cyberlife Bus III: A Cyberlife Revolution (One of the antagonists) Role in Cyberlife Bus II: Opening the Doors Cyberlife Helicopter is the main antagonist in Cyberlife Bus II: Opening the Doors. He was quickly agitated and controllive. He was a war veteran, having participated in multiple battles, like the attack on Jericho, in Detroit, 2038. His mind started deteriorating as a result of the battles, leading to a case where in anger due to his quick temper, he killed a fellow Cyberlife Helicopter. He was suspended from the army, however, he wasn't sent to prison because of his history as a war hero. Later on, as his life kept getting worse and worse, he decided to take revenge on his former bosses, as he blamed them for what his life had turned to. He formed a group of vehicle war veterans to eliminate all those who had wronged them. He named the group "Former Vehichle Veterans Avenging", which he then shortened to "FVVA". The FVVA succesfully eliminated multiple army leaders, and was planning on blowing up a bomb in a Cyberlife Tower, but the bomb was defused by Cyberlife Bus 5 with the help of Cyberlife Bus. The FVVA caught Cyberlife Bus and his allies, but they managed to escape due to a distraction made by Cyberlife Car. Following this, CH and CC fought each other. CH won the fight, beating CC near destruction. Army reinforcements arrived, forcing the FVVA to leave and go into hiding. The FVVA The FVVA is a fictional group that appears in the Cyberlife Bus video game franchise. It was formed by Cyberlife Helicopter to eliminate military leaders. The name is an acronym for "Former Vehicle Veterans Avenging". They have a secret base somewhere in Detroit, but it's exact location is unknown. The group dispersed when their leader, Cyberlife Helicopter, was killed by Cyberlife Truck. The FVVA appear in "Cyberlife Bus II: Opening the Doors" and "Cyberlife Bus III: Cyberlife Revolution". At first, the FVVA consists of 8 different members, but by the 3rd game, a new member joins. Each one has the same goal; to kill those who wronged them. The members are: # Cyberlife Helicopter. Cyberlife Helicopter is the leader of the group. # Cyberlife Police Car. Cyberlife Police Car used to be a cop, but when a car he arrested broke out of prison and murdered his family, he quit and started suffering from depression. Cyberlife Helicopter promised him something better in life and a chance for revenge. # Cyberlife Tank. Cyberlife Tank was in the army, similar to Cyberlife Helicopter. It is implied he is insane to some degree, as he has no clear motives or reasons for joining the FVVA. He isn't very smart and doesn't talk much, but is extremely strong, brutal and dangerous. His most brutal incident was when he killed a civilian by driving him into his line. He also once threatened to sprain someone's ankle. # Cyberlife Jet. Cyberlife Jet and her army unit got kidnapped by terrorists, and she was the only one to survive. Returning home filled with hatred, she joined the FVVA with no reluctance. She is quick and agile. A romance between her and Cyberlife Helicopter is hinted at # Cyberlife Infantry Fighting Vehicle. Cyberlife Infantry Fighting Vehicle's background and motives are unknown. # Cyberlife Submarine. Cyberlife Submarine had commited terroristic acts in the past and was put in prison for them. Cyberlife Helicopter saw the potential in Cyberlife Submarine and broke her out. # Cyberlife Gun Truck. Cyberlife Gun Truck is manipulative and charismatic, and joined the FVVA because he hated working for the army. # Cyberlife Ambulance. She joined the FVVA because of her close relationship with Cyberlife Gun Truck. She is skilled at healing injuries and was the most reluctant to join the FVVA. # (In Cyberlife Bus III: Cyberlife Revolution) Ro-Tech Motorcycle. She was impressed by the FVVA's actions and wanted to join. Elimination of military leaders Tarja Halonen was the first victim of the FVVA. She was a former president of Finland, and who Cyberlife Helicopter worked for, for most of his military career. She often sent Cyberlife Helicopter on field missions, which caused Cyberlife Helicopter mental problems later on in his life. After forming the FVVA, Cyberlife Helicopter chose Tarja as their first target because he thought of her as his primary boss and the one who caused the most pain in his life. Cyberlife Helicopter sent Cyberlife Police Car pretending to be an active real police car even though he wasn't at the time to kidnap her. Cyberlife Police Car found her driving in Detroit and told her that there was something wrong with her car. When she pulled over, Cyberlife Police Car quickly pushed her car into a building, where Cyberlife Helicopter was. In the building, Cyberlife Helicopter slowly killed her using his rotor blades, leaving the room a bloody mess with her insides splattered everywhere. Cyberlife Bus heard the news about Tarja Halonen's gory death, and decided to investigate along with the other members of Cyberlife United. They originally thought the crime was commited by a violent human and started trying to find out who killed her, but ended up with no results. The second victim of the FVVA was Richard Perkins, a military agent who lead the attack on Jericho, which Cyberlife Helicopter participated in. Richard Perkins had scheduled a ride on a Cyberlife Helicopter, but the FVVA killed the helicopter and sent Cyberlife Helicopter pretending to be Perkins's ride. After flying around, Cyberlife Helicopter brought Perkins to the FVVA, causing another bloody mess. Shortly after the death of Tarja Halonen, Cyberlife Bus heard about Richard Perkins's death. Due to the similarities, Cyberlife Bus and his allies were able to connect Perkins's death to Halonen's death. This time however they were able to make progress in their investigation, because Cyberlife Van found Tank oil on the scene, causing them to realise the crimes weren't commited by a human. They found out the oil was from a Cyberlife Tank, but they weren't able find out which specific unit it was, since each one used the exact same oil. Cyberlife Car noted that both victims were military leaders, so CU started looking for information about vehicle units that worked for the army and who they would possibly want to eliminate next. CU found a list of all Cyberlife Tanks who worked for Halonen and Perkins at some point in their lives, but none of them had left the army, and knowing that if they were still in the army, they wouldn't have the time to eliminate either one, which meant that the Tank who's oil was found on the scene was working with someone else, or maybe even a group of vehicles. CB deduced that the leader would be a vehicle who worked for Halonen and Perkins, because the leader would be the one with a personal vendetta towards them. So they kept searching, but now for every vehicle who had left the army and worked for Halonen and Perkins at some point. They got the list from the government and printed it out. Each member of CU started looking into the background of the vehicles, one by one. Cyberlife Van was the one to find out who the leader was. He found a perfect match, Cyberlife Helicopter, a former war veteran with mental problems, a violent past and who worked for both; Perkins and Halonen. He informed the other members of CU who then were able to deduce that the next person CH would want to kill would be K.J Ståhlberg, another military leader. They made calls to find out where he lived and then headed over there, only to find him missing. Cyberlife Car noticed that there was food on the table and that it was still warm, meaning that Ståhlberg was kidnapped not long ago. They quickly headed out to search the neighbourhood, where Cyberlife Bus noticed Ståhlberg next to a Cyberlife Police Car. They rushed towards him, when 2 other vehicles drove next to Ståhlberg, a Cyberlife Gun Truck and a Cyberlife Infantry Fighting Vehicle. The 2 vehicles started shooting at CU with the guns that were mounted on them, forcing CU to drive into cover. They noticed Cyberlife Police Car driving away with Ståhlberg, but they couldn't drive to help him because there were bullets flying everywhere. Cyberlife Car told the others that he had a plan and told them to stay in cover, as he drove back. His plan was to drive around through a different way and cut off Cyberlife Police Car's escape route, and he succeeded. Cyberlife Car drove infront of Cyberlife Police Car, pushed him and took K.J Ståhlberg from him. He pushed Ståhlberg to safety, and fought Cyberlife Police Car. CC won the fight and returned back to Ståhlberg. He picked him and as they were driving out of the scene, they heard the gunshots getting closer. Cyberlife Infantry Fighting Vehicle and Cyberlife Gun Truck were driving out the same way as Cyberlife Police Car had. Cyberlife Car picked up his speed, but Cyberlife Infantry Fighting Vehicle noticed him. He started shooting at Cyberlife Car and Ståhlberg as they were driving out and dodging bullets. After a long chase through Detroit, Cyberlife Car believed he finally reached safety, but then he heard the loud sounds of a Tank roaming. He looked around trying to locate where the tank was, but it was too late, and a projectile flew right next to Cyberlife Car, wounding him and killing Ståhlberg. Cyberlife Helicopter was disappointed with Cyberlife Police Car, Infantry Fighting Vehicle and Gun Truck for failing to kidnap Ståhlberg, denying him the chance to torture him, but at least Cyberlife Tank was able to kill Ståhlberg. They focused their eyes on their next target, Aleksandar Vučić, a former president of Serbia and current military leader. Vučić had been Cyberlife Jet's main boss during her days in the army, and she suspected that he was corrupted and got paid by the terrorist that kidnapped her and her army unit. Cyberlife Helicopter and Cyberlife Jet decided to act quickly so CU wouldn't have time to stop them, and they didn't. The FVVA succesfully eliminated Vučić with no difficulties. After Vučić's elimination, CU started getting mad at the government for not protecting their military leaders when they were clearly in danger, and sent Cyberlife Bus 5, Cyberlife Mercedes, and Cyberlife Van on protests while the rest of CU tried to find ways to stop the FVVA. Their protests later inspired CU to start the Cyberlife Revolution. Cyberlife Helicopter was happy with the FVVA's success, but acknowledged that their attacks would soon be far harder to accomplish, because of CU and the protests they held. And unfortunately to the FVVA, the government acted quick. The government set up a fortified base where all army leaders had to stay until the threat of the FVVA was taken down. The base had cameras, guards, guns, and extremely secure walls. Besides that, it was close to other army locations so sending extra units there would happen quickly. CU started patrolling around the base in case the FVVA tried anything. At first the FVVA considered the fort a huge problem, but after some thinking, they considered it an advantage. With a good plan, they could potentially kill dozens of army leaders since they were all in one place together. Getting to kill them would take a lot effort though, since they wouldn't be able to drive or fly anywhere near the base without getting spotted and shot down. Since they couldn't go through or above, they would have to go below, and they could do that with the use of Cyberlife Submarine. Cyberlife Helicopter sent Cyberlife Submarine to send bombs into the sewer system below the fort. If they were timed right, they would blow up right beneath the fort and cause chaos. Cyberlife Jet had set the bomb's timers, so Cyberlife Helicopter trusted they would be timed right. And they were Cyberlife Bus had a feeling something bad was going to happen, but didn't know what. He drove around the base, checking for any signs of trouble but couldn't find anything. It was the night of July the 17th, March 2039 when the bombs below the army fort exploded. The FVVA were quick with their approach, 30 seconds after the bombs exploded, Cyberlife Jet had flown over to the base and was firing at the guards. They were surprised by the ambush, allowing Cyberlife Jet to take many guards down before they could do anything. She was also succesful at killing two army leaders, Tim Headnose and Luis Fonsi, a man known for his epic song, Despacito. Just as missiles were about to be shot at Cyberlife Jet, Cyberlife Tank neared the fort. He sent multiple of his projectiles at the walls, and allthough they didn't damage the wall, he distracted the army enough for Cyberlife Jet to fly in and open the gates. Cyberlife Bus tried to stop her, but didn't make it in time. Cyberlife Bus attacked Cyberlife Jet, his fierce attacks damaged her when they hit, but her agility allowed her to dodge most of it, until the rest of CU arrived at the fort and knocked her out. Cyberlife Bus, Car, Bus 5, and Van focused on taking out Cyberlife Tank. They went to grab Rocket Launchers that were at the base, while Cyberlife Mercedes, Bus 8, and Minivan focused on getting the army leaders to safety. They succeeded in getting many out, but as Cyberlife Bus 8 was driving Felix Kjellberg, William Carver, and John Roblox out, they were ambushed by more FVVA members. Cyberlife Infantry Fighting Vehicle, Cyberlife Gun Truck and Cyberlife Police Car drove straight into the base and fired at Cyberlife Bus 8, killing all the passengers inside and heavily damaging her. Cyberlife Bus's, Car's, Bus 5's and Van's attempt at killing Cyberlife Tank wasn't going well, as Cyberlife Tank was able to fire back at anyone shooting at him with devastating force, but they were all able to recognize his weakness, that he was slow. They were coming up with a plan to stop the tank, when they heard more vehicles the base. They turned and saw Cyberlife Bus 8 get shot, and quickly fired at the 3 FVVA members who shot her. Cyberlife Bus and Van decided to keep their focus on Cyberlife Tank, as Cyberlife Car and Bus 5 went to fight the 3 FVVA who entered the base. Their fights continued for a while, until Cyberlife Helicopter flew to the scene and ordered the FVVA to retreat as the army reinforcements were arriving soon. Cyberlife Bus noticed Cyberlife Helicopter's arrival, and shot missiles at him, but he dodged each one until the missile launcher was out of ammo. Cyberlife Helicopter picked up Cyberlife Jet and flew out, while getting shot at by CU. In the FVVA base, Cyberlife Ambulance helped Cyberlife Jet recover and healed any injuries that the FVVA members got during the attack. After the attack on the fort, the FVVA eliminated no more military leaders. Their next plan was to blow up a bomb in a Cyberlife Tower, but it failed due to CU defusing it. Other FVVA victims include: Veeti Konttinen, Mihajlo Garic, the writers of the Walking Dead: A New Frontier, Cyberlife Guards and Sweet Girl, whose death was dark. Role in Cyberlife Bus III: Cyberlife Revolution Cyberlife Helicopter and the rest of the FVVA return in "Cyberlife Bus III: A Cyberlife Revolution". They and their new member, RoTech Motorcycle try to stop Cyberlife's revolution Cyberlife Helicopter is killed by Cyberlife Truck, which causes the FVVA to disperse. The FVVA recruited other vehicles that were willing to help fight by their side. The vehicles were trusted by Cyberlife Helicopter and had previous fighting or military experience. This resulted in the FVVA having around 30 vehicles by their side. After the revolution, the FVVA shrank down to about 12 vehicles, and retreated after their leader Cyberlife Helicopter was killed. Trivia and other facts * Cyberlife Helicopter listens to Heavy Metal FVVA Victims This is the list of all the people the FVVA killed. * Tarja Halonen (Military leader, Former President of Finland) * Richard Perkins (Military leader, seen in Detroit: Become Human) * K. J. Ståhlberg (Military leader) * Aleksandar Vučić (Military leader, Former President of Serbia) * Felix Kjellberg (Military leader, Former PewDiePie vs T-Series General) * Tim Headnose (Military leader) * Luis Fonsi (Military leader) * William Carver (Military leader) * John Roblox (Military leader) * Robber Car (Killed by Cyberlife Police Car as revenge) * Mihajlo Garlic (Former passenger of Cyberlife Bus and America's official Garlic Bread Tester) * Veeti Konttinen (Former passenger of Cyberlife Bus) * The writers of The Walking Dead: A New Frontier * Cyberlife Tower Guards * Army Guards * Sweet Girl (Former student at Timmy's School)